Extra Extracurriculars
by DustTilDawn
Summary: After Blake shot down Sun for the dance, he didn't give up so easily. Follow him as he drags Neptune into a one-day adventure filled with tears, friendship, and just a little bit of stalking.


In the Kingdom of Remnant, on the continent of Vale, Beacon was preparing to host its annual Vytal Festival. Fighters from all four kingdoms gathered to participate in its tournament, and to test their skills against their peers. However, in the preparations of this great event, a certain Faunus had another problem.

"What if she turns you down?"

"There's no way she'll turn me down. There's no way, right?" Sun's smile was full of confidence, but his friends knew it was just bravado. He was nervous. It showed in the way he kept glancing at the open doors, and the incessant swishing of his tail. "She's smart, I'm smart. She's really pretty, I'm really pretty. She's a Faunus, I'm a Faunus."

"You're standing here, she's walking away from you…." Sage sang.

Sun looked over in shock. Blake Belladonna, the Faunus of his dreams, was indeed walking away, and it was not the first, second, or even the fifth time this week she had done so. In fact, she had done it so often, that Neptune had already lost count.

"I hate you guys!" Sun grunted. He hurried over to her side, but she looked to be in a worse mood than he was. However, in Neptune's eyes, she never looked like she was in a good mood.

"Is she always that…..ya'know" Sage seemed to be at a loss for words. He and Scarlet had not seen her before. They had all heard stories from Sun, but it didn't exactly paint the most accurate picture.

"As far, as I've seen, yes…" Neptune's signature smile was nowhere to be found. As far as he could tell, Sun was going to be turned down. The three times that he had encountered Blake, she had said no more than 10 words to him. It wasn't that she was rude exactly, but she did not seem to care for his friend at all. Perhaps the only words he could find to describe her was complete detachment.

From across the way, the gang heard Sun begin his proposal. It was painful to watch. The nervousness showing in the cracks of his question. "So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend. Ahhpsh, it sounds pretty lame, but uh, you and me, I'm thinking not as lame right?"

Neptune nearly slapped himself. His best friend sounded like a wreck. He was caught somewhere between sounding too eager and just way too nervous. You can't be both nonchalant and too excited. These were beginner mistakes! It was bad enough that Sun was doomed to failure from the start. Neptune didn't need to see all painful show at all. It was clear that this was not going to go the way Sun would hope. It was almost painful to watch.

"What…?"

"The dance. This weekend. Do you want to go, or what?"

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that."

Sun's face fell, and for the seventeen time that week, Blake Belladonna had left Sun Wukong deeply baffled. "I can't watch this anymore. It's way too sad." Scarlett shook his head with disappointment, dragging Sage away with him.

"Hey man, it'll be okay. You're not a fancy dance kind of guy anyway."

Sun looked ready to break down and eat a bucket of bananas. "No! It's not okay!"

"It really is. She's just one girl. There's plenty more in the jungle." Neptune spread his arms out, emphasizing the amount of Huntresses that attended Beacon. "You can find another girl, easy. In fact, I heard there was a pretty rabbit Faunus in Team CFVY"

Sun suddenly looked a little better. "Well, she didn't say no."

"And he's ignoring me completely."

"She just said she doesn't want to go, and she expects me to know why."

Neptune's face was skeptical. "Do you know why?"

"That's not important!" Sun looked ready for a fight, which was a good sign in terms of moods, but a horrible sign for the safety of those around him. "I'm going to go find out why she doesn't want to go, fix, it, she'll be in a better mood, and then she'll definitely go with me."

Neptune sighed. "This is not going to end well, is it?"

No. It was not going to end well at all.

The next days, the two boys were watching said cat Faunus in the library. They had spent the day before asking all her friends where she normally spent her time and spending the subsequent evening pilfering provisions. Sun was prepared to spend the rest of the day and probably the rest of his life there if he had to. He was going to watch Blake Belladonna until he knew everything he needed to know about her.

In the first couple hours, she barely moved. She read the same book that she always carried, flipping the same pages over and over again. She would stop, look at something, reread it, and make little notes in the book.

By late afternoon, it was clear that the book she was holding was some sort of journal. At some point, she started drawing, or sketching in the book. There wasn't a title on it, and when Neptune walked behind her to get a clearer picture of what she was doing, he could see the back of a man drawn on one of the pages. The words 'Adam' and 'Taurus' were written next to her sketch.

By the time the actual sun set, monkey Sun had eaten through 18 bananas, been kicked out and snuck back in twice, and had to use the bathroom 4 times. Blake had moved on from looking at her journal. She was now on one of the terminals, looking through articles of dust robberies, recent White Fang attacks, and again, the man named Adam Taurus.

Soon after, the library was closed and the boys along with Blake, were kicked out for the night. Though she didn't seem to notice them in all her research, Sun would not go anywhere near her for fear of being seen. He looked all but ready to give up.

"What am I going to do? We've followed her all day and night and nothing's changed."

"The dance is tomorrow night. She still has an entire day to change her mind."

"But I haven't learned anything! I still don't know why she's so obsessed with the White Fang, and I still have no idea why that has anything to do with me, and that stupid dance on tomorrow!"

Neptune made a face. "Do you actually even want to go to the dance on Sunday? You're not exactly a suit and tie kind of guy."

"Who says I have to wear a suit and tie?"

"Uhh… Them?" Neptune pointed to a sign outside of the training tower where the dance would be held. Listed, was a set of rules with the date of the dance, clearly stating that it was to be a formal event with at least, a tie and formal button-up, neither of which, Sun owned. "Okay, you know what, even if Blake does decide to go, you will never be ready."

"What do you mean 'I'll never be ready?!" I was born ready! I am going to look awesome!"

"No! You're not. Listen to me. Forget about Blake for a second." It looked like Sun was about to object, but Neptune's serious voice stopped him cold. "This is about appearance. This is about looking cool. This is about wearing clothes that cover up your chest!"

"Why would I want to do that?" Sun's genuinely confused expression once again, made Neptune want to slap himself, or Sun. It actually didn't matter very much at that moment.

"Okay, listen to me. Tomorrow, you are going to forget about this whole following her around the library thing. We are going to make you look…not… like a monkey, and then we can go back to figuring out how to make Blake go, by asking the people who know her best, her friends…"

Sun's mouth dropped. "You're a genius! We should go ask them right now!"

"No! We're not! We're going to sleep! Sleep!"

But as luck would have it, they didn't have the time for sleep, as all of her friends happened to be at the gym and the news from them was…positive. Yang Xiaolong had promised that she would convince Blake to be there despite the grim circumstances. While Yang was eccentric, she also gave off the aura that just about anything was possible if she was involved. The only thing the boys could do for now, was trust that she would follow through with her promises.

Sun would dress accordingly, and if Yang followed through, Blake would be able to see Sun tomorrow in a button-up and tie. They would be loaned to him, by the gracious Neptune on the promise that he would not no longer talk about Blake incessantly. No matter what they tried, Sun just couldn't find a good pair of pants. As the night was winding down, the boys finally prepared themselves to sleep their mornings away.

However, the girls were not done with them just yet. As they were leaving, Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, came looking for them.

"Neptune!"

"Oh, ah hey, what's up?" He was caught off-guard, undoubtedly. Had they been found out? Had Blake sent the Ice Queen over to tell them to stop following her, or even to render them incapable of doing so with her powers? However, she hadn't noticed Sun at all. No, she wasn't here for the monkey.

"I know this is a little unorthodox, but I wanted to ask you something." She looked nervous then, and he knew what was coming. "Would you like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?"

And here was the problem. He had no intention of going to the dance to actually dance. His entire plan had been to go as moral support. "I…Um…" He glanced over to where Sun was hiding for moral support. He was either sleeping or just ignoring the scene altogether. "I…would be too embarrassed to go with you…" That was lame.

"I…Wait. What?" Weiss's face was full of utter shock and disbelief.

"You're Weiss Schnee, and I'm just…an uncharacteristically charming intellectual. It just wouldn't really be proper. I wouldn't want the entirety of the Schnee Corporation after my head for taking his daughter out." That sounded not as lame.

"Oh…I see." She seemed at a loss for words. She couldn't even seem to bring herself to walk away.

"I'm sorry." Neptune was anxious to leave this really depressing scene behind him. It felt as if this day had been much longer than it needed to be.

Hours later, Sun was turning and tossing in his sleep. Blake was clearly still on his mind and possibly even in his dreams. No doubt he had not given up trying to follow her around and discover her secrets. On the other hand, Neptune was sure that on the other side of the building, Weiss wasn't sleeping very well either.

It hadn't been a good night for anyone.

**A/N: I hope that gave you a good laugh even though the ending was a little abrupt and all. Anyway, if you spot any mistakes, please message me or leave a comment below. Thank you!**


End file.
